


Slapped

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DaiSuga Week 2018, Daichi Suga and Asahi as first years, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Daichi always wondered how he'd get the huge hand shaped Mark on his back. Now he knew...





	Slapped

Daichi can't remember when exactly he'd learned about what the Marks adorning everyone's bodies meant. It was just one of those things that had always been in his head, like knowing the great expanse above him was the sky and the liquid that rolled and crashed on the beach was water and the invisible stuff constantly making his chest go up and down was air he was inhaling. He just... learned these things at some point, when he was too young to remember, the knowledge in the back of his head and just... _there_.

Roughly ninety-nine percent of the population was born with a black Mark on their body, sometimes a clear shape, sometimes a blob of sorts, always indicative of where one's Soul Mate will touch them for the first time, causing the Mark to burst into an explosion of colors. His parents had long, matching ovals down their upper arms that had bloomed into a swirl of various colors when they'd bumped into each other at a concert in college, the two immediately exchanging numbers and becoming as inseparable as possible ever since. His older sister had blackened knuckles that had always worried her over the violence she'd commit when meeting her Soul Mate, only for her to find out her fears were over nothing. Turned out it was an accidental hit to the guy during blocking practice in her drama club. And Daichi?

Daichi had a black handprint on his back.

The Mark had always been proportionate to his body, at least from what he'd been told. When he was a baby, it was the size of a baby's hand. When he was a child, a child's hand. Now that he was a first year in high school, it was roughly the size of another high schooler's. He'd had his sister take a photo of it before he started the school year, printing it out to compare it to his own. A full hand, slender, fingers longer and slimmer than his own. He wondered if it belonged to a male or a female, quickly deciding it didn't matter to him. He just couldn't wait to feel it entwined with his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Karasuno High was a powerhouse only a couple years ago, inspiring Daichi to apply for the school in hopes it would return to its former glory. Unfortunately when he got there, the second and third years didn't quite share that sentiment.

His fellow first years, thankfully, did.

Asahi was a shaggy haired bundle of nerves who didn't make much of an impression at first and Daichi honestly expected the guy to go running off screaming at any moment. He worried what it would mean when they finally were able to play in a game, if he'd manage to find some hidden reserve of strength or wet himself right on the court.

Sugawara, on the other hand, was a quiet force by Daichi's side, standing straight and tall and ready to go. Daichi found himself distracted by the other player, awed by his looks, and for the first time, he thought of another man as "beautiful". Because he was, with his silver hair, sparkling brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and that beauty mark by his left eye. The fact that he was a setter to Daichi's wing spiked position had the brunet thinking all kinds of ridiculous thoughts about "partnerships" and "destined pairings" and "team within a team".

Stupid.

But still.

Still Daichi was wrapped up in the way Suga set the ball for him perfectly after only a few attempts and how his every smile made Daichi's stomach flip-flop around and the feeling of being struck by an arrow in the chest when Suga aimed a beaming smile his way, like he was in some cheesy shoujo manga.

Dumb, dumb, dumb.

Yet he couldn't stop himself from being drawn in by Suga and his enthusiasm on the court, especially in contrast to the lackadaisical and disheartening attitudes of his senpais. Suga cheered on every point, complimented every good play, yelled encouragement at his teammates. After Daichi spiked the ball for a set point during a scrimmage, Suga smacked him on the back so hard it knocked the wind out of him and made him stumble a step or two forward. But the sting made him smile wide as his stomach tied itself in knots and his heart tripped all over itself from the praise given by someone who was clearly becoming a crush.

The rest of practice went by uneventfully, Daichi absently scratching at his back throughout, not even noticing he'd been doing so until after he'd finished cleaning the gym with the other first years, until after they reached the clubhouse to change.

Because where Suga had slapped him still stung, still tingled, his body feeling warm all over. He'd originally chalked the second part up to running around and exercising, overheating from exertion and volleyball. Yet...

Yet now that he was taking his shirt off and goosebumps were forming on his skin as the cold air hit the dried sweat over his tan flesh, he still felt oddly warm. He should've cooled down by now, should've been fine. But he wasn't.

Weird.

"Your Mark is on your back, too?" Asahi's voice cut into his inner-monologue and Daichi turned an inquisitive look on his new friend. The taller boy smiled sheepishly, his own shirt off his torso and hanging on his elbows. "Kind of a pain to check it out, right? At least mine is a little easier to peek at in the mirror." At that, he turned and showed off his back, the way the entire thing was pretty much black.

Holy...

A laugh burst out of Daichi before he could stop it, lips turned up into a wry grin. "Looks like someone's gonna slam right into you."

Asahi breathed out a small chuckle of his own. "Yeah," he stretched the word out as he dropped his shirt and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not sure if it's better or worse than getting slapped like you."

Daichi shrugged, seesawed his head as he considered it, not quite sure himself. He opened his mouth to say he'd find out one day, so would Asahi, and they could compare notes, only he didn't get the words out. He was cut off by a beguiling smile and an innocent question.

"So who was it?"

What?

"What?"

The smile faltered, wobbling before falling away, Asahi pausing where he'd been working on untying his pants. "Your Soul Mate?" he asked, suddenly unsure of himself, the nerves from earlier that day back. "I mean, your Mark is full of colors. I just figured that meant your Soul Mate had hit you and that you knew--Unless it was a random touch as they passed you?" He tried to put the earlier smile back but it was more nervous than anything and it pained Daichi to look at it, causing him to turn his attention to the locker where his clothing had been stored, frowning hard in contemplation.

It wasn't that Daichi hadn't already had that same theory of his Mark being one of those random touches in a crowd. It was how his parents had met, was what they had reassured his sister of with her blackened knuckles. Yet when he'd brought up the idea with his sister during a panicked moment, she'd assured him that a grazing touch wouldn't leave an entire handprint like that. It would have to be a full touch and there'd be no way he'd miss it.

Add in the fact that he'd caught sight of his still-black Mark that morning as he'd dressed for the day and he knew that the only option was that it had taken place that day.

So he thought back over his hours at school, over who had touched the area near his spine, more towards the left, near his shoulder blades...and only came up with one answer.

Turning around, he found Suga standing across the room, in front of his own locker, still fully dressed. The setter didn't appear to be paying his teammates any attention though, staring down at his right hand, fingers wiggling.

Daichi followed the line of sight, taking in the rainbow of colors on Suga's palm and fingers. It was like an oil spill in a puddle, the way the hues swirled together, beautiful and magical.

Like Suga himself.

Daichi knew he was gawking at him, barely aware that he wasn't quite breathing as it hit him that.. that this was _it_ , this was the moment his parents and his sister had all described. The Mark on his back was tingling and he felt warm all over and despite his racing heart, he felt calm, at ease, at peace with the whole thing.

A smile slowly spread across his face and he knew the sigh he let out was a little too dreamy but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Not with this new knowledge repeating itself in his head.

Sugawara Koushi was his _Soul Mate_.

"Oh," Asahi commented from the side as the realization seemed to hit him, too, and Suga's head popped up like he'd been knocked out of a daze.

Turning, those wide brown eyes locked onto Daichi's, startled that he was already being stared at before he softened all over. A small grin of his own formed over porcelain features before he raised his right hand, showing off that swirl of a metallic rainbow covering his skin, appearing just as at peace and happy with how things had turned out, too.

And Daichi knew, staring at this silver haired setter, that he'd remain by Suga's side through all time, no matter what.


End file.
